Ordinary Day
by HonestToBlog42
Summary: Sasuke, the school's outcasted nerd, is just trying to get through his days at high school with his sour attitude and downcast look on life. However, things get a little more enjoyable when a new student shows Sasuke the joys in life. NaruSasu


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any songs by Vanessa Carlton -.- Unfortunately

This is a scenario I thought of when I heard the song Ordinary Day. I had always wanted to make a one shot about Sasuke being a nerd and here was my perfect chance. Even though this is rated m I wanted it to have a sweet and romantic feel to it rather than all my other fics. That's why Naruto and Sasuke (especially Sasuke) are a little OOC. For those who have heard the song I've thrown in some lyrics just to see who would catch them. They're pretty obvious but I thought they would fit well in the story. Also for those who haven't heard the song, go listen to it. It's awesome! I love Vanessa Carlton's melodies and lyrics. She's an inspiration to us all haha -.-; Anyway on with the fic! Reviews welcome! ;)

* * *

The halls of Konoha High were loud, nearly bursting with the sounds of excited teenagers chatting about thier weekend. Teachers frowned deeply and furrowed their eyebrows at the noise. Janitors leaned against the walls with their headphones blasting in their ears. Such was a typical day in Konoha High. It was a small school named after the small town it sat in. Nothing different ever happened there. Everyone saw the same people. Everyone did the same thing. Everyone went to the same place. It was like clockwork. A little _too_ much like clockwork.

However, Sasuke Uchiha couldn't have picked a better place to live in. Who wouldn't want to be stuck in a place that was smaller than half of his classmates IQ's. Who wouldn't enjoy the luxury of always knowing what's going to happen next. Who wouldn't love to grow up in a place where as a child you don't even have to wish to be something when you grow up because you already know you're going to be working like a slave until the wee hours of the morning like all the other adults in this god-forsaken town. A sharp bump into his shoulders sent the brunette head first onto the floor, his books and papers flying everywhere. Laughter sounded all around him however, not one sign of emotion crossed his features as his pale hands tried to gather his belongings from the floor. This was just a day. Just an ordinary day. Sasuke was just trying to get by until he graduated and waved goodbye to all the idiots who would probably spend the next two years in the same grade if not put back for their extreme stupidity. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that they got to him. He's gotten this far. He could go a little further.

Finally gathering his things the best he could, Sasuke made his way toward a place he knew he wouldn't be bothered for a while: the classroom. At this time it was homeroom. All the students just stood in the hallway and talked until it was time for the first block. No one ever went to homeroom. Well, no one except for Sasuke. Sasuke was what everyone considered the school nerd. He was an outcast, a nobody. The only thing he was good for was throwing unwanted cafeteria food at, tripping up and down the hallway, and stealing the hard work he'd slaved over to copy. Well at least that's all he was worth to the guys. To the girls however he was worth much more. Despite his daily torture and his somewhat "nerdy" appearance Sasuke was probably the most attractive person in the entire school. Girls cooed over him daily because of his pale white skin. They liked his black hair that almost appears blue in the right lighting, and the way it was styled so that his bangs framed his face while the back stuck up like a duck's butt. They adored his coal black eyes often saying how they "bore deep into your soul". They even squealed over his attire which usually consist of a t-shirt, dark jeans, and his old and worn out pair of converse. Sasuke's didn't know what was worse, the annoying girls that watched his every move or the bullying he endured because of it.

Sasuke scowled slightly as the bell rung signaling time first block. The noise in the halls grew louder and Sasuke mentally cursed his existence. His life was never going to amount to anything. Sasuke doubted very seriously if anyone would miss him. His parents were gone. His teachers didn't care. His classmates were assholes. And his brother was nothing but a back-stabbing bastard that would probably dance on his grave if he ever died, if he cared enough to. Sasuke walked into his classroom and stared blankly at the faces half filled with admiration and the other filled with hatred. Yep, this was just a day.

Just an ordinary day.

* * *

"Okay class I have a great surprise for you."

Sasuke marveled at how those nine simple words could make the room of wild monkeys shut up almost immediately. What was really surprising though (not really) was the fact they even reacted to the words. Whenever those nine words were spoken, they teachers never really had anything even similar to a surprise. It was always either a "pop quiz" everyone knew was coming through the power of rumors and texting, some "hidden" candy that had been found way before class even began, or a "surprise" field trip that was never a surprise because a student was always sent to make copies of the permission slips. Sasuke glanced at all the people who were on the edge of their seats looking around excitedly. Boy were they going to be dissappointed. What was even the point in getting their hopes up? Heaven forbid Konoha to actually have a real surprise. Sasuke swore silently that whenever Konoha changed it's clockwork ways, he would actually listen to his brother and change his extremely negative outlook on life into a semi-positive one. But like that was ever going to happen.

The sound of footsteps on the marble tile floor and the chorus of gasps caught Sasuke's attention; however, the brunette never looked up from his classwork. No matter what he wasn't about to waste his energy on looking up and finding that it was a stupid pop quiz, or a dumb bag of candy, or even an idiotic stack or permission slips. Nothing was going to lift his head up and waste about ten seconds of his entire life. Sasuke scoffed mentally. As if he wasn't wasting his life just by being here. Just the thought of that made him suddenly feel small and inignificant. Man, wasn't his existence pointless. Sasuke continued to broodily muse as he did his work and the teacher mumbled wordlessly in the back of his head. However, the next six words that were spoken made Sasuke's head snap up so fast the brunette thought his neck would snap and end his meaningless existence. It wasn't the fact that the words were spoken. What was really surprising was that the words were spoken by a voice that was attractive yet entirely unfamiliar.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Wide onyx eyes stared straight into strange cerulean one's, surprise written clearly across Sasuke's face. What was this? Who was this person? Sasuke raked his eyes down the strangers body taking in everything that he could. The person, Naruto, looked to be Sasuke's age. He was definately taller than Sasuke but not by much. His hair was as golden as the bright, bright sun. His skin was tan and Sasuke wondered if it was natural or if the blonde liked to visit a beach a lot. His attire consisted of a bright orange graphic t-shirt and some faded jeans that were torn in some places. His ears were completely pierced from top to bottom and each hole held a small hoop in it. He wore layered necklaces and multiple wristbands. Not to mention the blonde's smile was shining so bright with the combination of his smile and hair the poor beaten sun was crying in shame. But what caught Sasuke's attention the most were his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue that were as calm as the sea but held a hidden fire in them that made Sasuke's heart flutter and his stomach feel infested with butterflies. Sasuke shook his head quickly and tore his gaze away from the "surprise". Did he just think that? Did he just _feel_ that? Not only did Konoha actually provide a surprise big enough for even Sasuke the Almighty to be stumped but said surprised made him think he felt _butterflies _in his stomach? What was going on? Was this all a dream? Was the world beneath them crumbling to little pieces as they knew it and all of the stars and planets in the galaxy were exploding one by one as the universe ripped the fabric of time into two!

"Naruto, why don't you go sit in the empty seat next to Uchiha-kun. Sasuke please raise your hand."

Sasuke slowly lifted his hand into the air and everyone turned around to stare at him as the new kid made his way toward his assigned seat. Once the blonde sat down, Sasuke's arm immediately retracted as he plunged himself into his classwork again. He wanted to get through with this day and go home. He needed to do a few things like call his uncle in jail and tell his brother how much he despised him before he died. And once he finished all of that he needed to write down a will so that the next generation of beings that come upon the world once it's repaired can find it and learn how to construct a better human race. Sasuke paused and glanced slightly to his right. The blonde was staring at him, his head resting on his hands and a small smile plastered upon his face. Sasuke felt his heart flutter again and his cheeks heat up before he quickly looked away. He was just a boy. Just an ordinary boy. There was no reason to get all hot and bothered. At least, Sasuke hoped not...

* * *

Sasuke felt like his head was about to explode.

He couldn't believe it. He had been so caught up in the new kid that some guys from his fourth block class had stolen the lunch he'd packed right from under his nose. And as luck would have it lunch was _right_ after fourth block so Sasuke had no choice but to go into the lunch line since he wasn't going to be eating dinner tonight for he had piles of homework and wouldn't have the time. He never ate breakfast because he had to walk to school so he was not about to starve himself. He may have found his existence meaningless but the world was on the verge of destruction anyway so he might as well die with a full stomach. Plus, he only had to stay in the cafeteria until he picked out his food and then leave to go to his special eating spot. So it wasn't like he would have to endure any _prolonged _torture.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his tray to get his food. The brunette waited until everyone else had gone to avoid confrontation as long as he could. After all it would be a total waste of time to go through the line only to have some jerk knock his food out of his hands or push upon him and spill it all over his clothes. Once Sasuke noticed everyone had gone the brunette picked up his tray and walked through the line picking up whatever food was left. He wasn't going to worry about a nutritious diet like usual since, after all, he wouldn't be alive tomorrow. As Sasuke got to the end of the line he noticed someone was coming up behind him. Sasuke hurried to pay so that he could leave before he was attacked but it as he was about to walk away a breath that ghosted over his ears stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello there classmate."

There were those butterflies again. Sasuke took a deep breath to calm his nerves before turning around only slightly to see a shock of blonde hair, tan skin, and gorgeous blue eyes that were almost closed in happiness. The deep breath he inhaled were slowly turning into small pants and Sasuke felt his hands sweat just a little bit, but that was still enough to make his head swim. How was the new student doing that? Did he have some sort of secret powers? Was he an alien sent to take down the strongest and smartest person in Konoha High so that he could use the rest of the students as zombies that would eat the empty heads of every living soul in Konoha? Sasuke mentally shook his head. He needed to get out of there. This...person was making him crazy. Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement before walking out of the cafeteria, his mind solely on trying to calm down that he didn't notice the footsteps following him until he reached his personal eating spot.

"You like to eat on the roof? How relaxing."

Sasuke whipped around and stared at the grinning blonde in surprise. What was he doing here? Sasuke thought he lost him back at the cafeteria. Either Sasuke was losing it faster than he thought or this new student was a highly skilled alien zombie-making ninja. Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde before clearing his throat and putting on his famous Uchiha glare.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in the hardest tone he could manage. However Naruto's smile just grew wider.

"I wanted to eat lunch with you and get to know you better. We only have one class together but we sit right next to each other so it's only natural we get to know each other right?" the blonde said , his australian accent seeping through. He was rubbing the back of his head with one hand while balancing his lunch tray in the other. Sasuke felt his heart flutter and a blush warm his cheeks at the words so he quickly turned around and walked to his usual eating spot.

"Well this is a private spot so I would appreciate it if you left." He stated firmly but his voice still sounded a little shaky to him. There was only silence and Sasuke assumed Naruto left; however, a rustling beside him shot that thought to ground as the blonde plopped right beside his him, placing his tray into his lap. Sasuke swallowed audibly before turning his attention to his own lunch. The blonde was too close for comfort. Sasuke could feel his heart race, his stomach flutter, his hands become sweaty, and his breath short. Why couldn't this new student go bother some other person like the mayor or something if he really wanted to take Konoha so badly. "Getting to know Sasuke better" was not going to help his plans of world conquest.

"You don't like me very much do you?"

Sasuke felt a small stab of guilt as those words reached his ears. It wasn't that he didn't like the alien zombie-making ninja, it's just that he appeared out of nowhere and broke the normal clockwork ways of Konoha. He was even making Sasuke _feel _things he never felt before and it was seriously throwing him for in a loop. He promised that if Konoha had ever surprised him enough that he would change his down attitude into a semi-positive one and Sasuke just wasn't ready to take that step yet.

"It's not that I don't like you." Sasuke mumbled softly, trying not to convey so much into his words. Naruto turned toward the brunette, his smile gone from his tan features.

"Then what is it? Am I annoying you?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head but said nothing. There was no way he could answer and not spill everything. Naruto studied Sasuke's features for a moment before turning back to his lunch.

"How about if I tell you things about me you tell me things about you?" the blonde proposed. Sasuke sighed but still never looked the blonde's way. Naruto nodded, figuring he wasn't going to get much more than that.

"Well, as you know my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I moved here from Australia because of my dad's job. I'm 17 and a junior. My birthday is October 10th. My favorite color is orange. My favorite food is instant ramen noodles. I'm really self-conscious about my hair and accent and I try not to draw too much attention to myself. My favorite type of music is classic rock because there's nothing like the classics. My dad is the closest person to me right now. His name is Minato Uzumaki. My mom died during childbirth so my dad has been the one to raise me. We've traveled a lot but I think we're here to stay. This is my mom's hometown and it's bringing back a lot of memories for my dad..." Naruto trailed off before shaking his head and smiling at the still turned away brunette."Well it's your turn."

Sasuke pondered over the thought of giving away so much information about himself to Naruto and at first he was going to decline but then reconsidered. Naruto obviously trusted him enough to tell him almost everything about him (though Sasuke didn't understand how Naruto didn't want to draw attention to himself yet he wore the loudest color that could possibly ever exist) and even about his mother dying, the least Sasuke could do was return the favor. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes as he began.

"Well as you obviously know my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I'm 17 and obviously a junior since we are in the same grade. My birthday is June 23rd. My favorite colors are dark blue and black. My favorite food are tomatoes and I'm allergic to apples. I have lived with my older brother Itachi in this town for my entire life. My parents died in a car accident when I was eight but with some help my brother was allowed to raise me. My brother says I should stop having such a down attitude and put some pep in my step. However, I hate this school I'm forced to attend, I hate this town I'm forced to live in, and I hate my life that I'm forced to live."Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head away, not wanting to see the blonde's expression at his confessions of hatred. Moments of silence passed between them and Sasuke almost assumed the blonde had left before he heard a rustling noise as if someone was looking through a bag. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned around only to see Naruto digging into his backpack, pulling out a bunch of blank sheets of paper.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked cocking an elegant eyebrow. Naruto turned to him with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to help you." he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Sasuke was still confused even when the blonde made his way over to him with the stack of papers. Naruto sat in front of him and laid out a bunch of the blank sheets before handing Sasuke a pencil which he slowly accepted. Naruto's grin became wider.

"I don't know much about you Sasuke despite what you've just told me. And I feel like I'll never get to know you like I want because there are things, _people _blocking your heart. So I'm going to show you a little exercise I do whenever something bad happens to me and I just can't let it go." Naruto explained taking one of the sheets of paper and writing down a name in big, bold letters before showing the name to Sasuke. Sasuke cocked and eyebrow.

"Kyuubi?" he echoed. Naruto nodded.

"Kyuubi is my older brother. He always used to make fun of me when I was little and he picked on me all the time in school. I never really paid attention to it because he never meant any harm but one time Kyuubi went to far." Sasuke felt a sudden peak in interest at the blonde's story and a sudden pity for the sadness in his tone.

"What did he do?" whispered Sasuke. Naruto looked away slightly, his smile no longer on his face.

"Kyuubi looks exactly like my mother did while I look exactly like my father. One day I was upset and angry from something at school and I wasn't in the mood for Kyuubi's teasing. When he started poking fun at me I blew a fuse and screamed at him saying that just because he looked like a girl didn't mean he had to be a bitch all the time. Kyuubi looked so offended and angry and I suddenly felt guilty for what I said but it all went away when he said that he was proud of how he looked because it reminded him of the mother that I killed." Naruto gulped, his voice thick as if he were about to cry and Sasuke felt the urge to comfort him, but he stayed back and Naruto continued. "He said that when he saw himself he saw our mother, but when he looked at me all he saw was her murderer." Naruto shifted back to face Sasuke and the brunette could see the unshed tears in the corner of his eyes.

"That day bothered me for a very long time. I felt guilty and ashamed. I could barely talk to Kyuubi or even look at him for all I saw was the woman I killed. But then, one day as I was sitting on my roof, I realized that what I was doing was running away from my problems. By shutting everyone and everything out I was just damaging myself and holding in the pain. So I grabbed a few sheets of paper," Naruto reached for another sheet and wrote the word 'mom' in big, bold letters before putting it on top of the one that said Kyuubi, "I wrote all my problems on here just like this," Naruto stood and walked toward the railing that surrounded the school's roof. He took the two sheets in both hands and ripped them into the smallest pieces he could manage before opening his hands and letting them pieces fly away in the wind, "and then I let them go."

Sasuke looked down at the sheets of paper before him. Did this really work? Well there was no way to find out just sitting there and pondering. Sasuke grabbed a sheet and used his pencil to write down that names 'Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto' before going up to stand beside Naruto. With shaking hands Sasuke ripped the papers into tiny shreds and throwing them for the wind to carry far, far away from his aching heart. When not one bit of shredded paper was in sight Sasuke turned toward Naruto and felt a small smile tug at the side of his lips.

"Take my hand Sasuke." Naruto whispered reaching his hand out. Sasuke stared at the hand for only a mere moment before he let his own pale one slide into it. Naruto smiled and turned to face the sky. "You can't let things keep you down all the time. Life is short so you have to live while you can." Sasuke blinked at the blonde's words before looking at their conjoined hands again. Sasuke was right at the beginning. Naruto was a boy, just an ordinary boy but instead of Sasuke who was still grounded to the earth, Naruto was a free spirit who was looking to the sky.

* * *

Sasuke panted slightly as he tried his best to keep up with Naruto. After their little episode on the roof Sasuke agreed to getting to know each other better. They had hung out at each others house, Sasuke getting his chance the meet in infamous Kyuubi and Naruto getting his chance to meet the notorious Itachi. Both of the older siblings met as well and were getting along quite nicely. Sasuke also got to meet Naruto's father who, as Naruto had said, looked EXACTLY like his son, and was nice, kind, and funny like him too. Unfortunately Sasuke had the pleasure of meeting Naruto's grandfather Jiraiya who was the author of some porno books that were really famous. When Sasuke told his father's old and personal friend Kakashi about the encounter he insisted on coming to the next visit. That's when the Sasuke learned that Jiraiya was married to the mayor of the town Tsunade and the two teens found out that Kakashi was dating their history teacher Iruka. Sasuke felt like suffocating and it made him suddenly realize why he hated the small hell-hole of a town he lived in. But with Naruto beside him he made it through. Now Sasuke was trekking up a trail with a heavy bag on his back. Naruto had invited him to go on a camping trip for the weekend. He said that being alone in the wilderness was bound to help their friendship grow stronger.

However Sasuke wasn't sure what he was feeling for Naruto was just friendship.

Every time Sasuke saw the blonde it made butterflies go wild in his stomach. Every time he heard Naruto's voice his heart fluttered. Every time he felt the Australian's touch his body felt electrifying and he blushed more than a drunken sailor in a brothel house. Sasuke never really had any close friends but he was almost absolutely sure things like what he was feeling did not come with the "friendship" packet.

"We're here." Naruto's voice cut through his thoughts and Sasuke snapped back into reality to take in his surroundings. They had come to a small clearing at the top of the hill. There was a beautiful pond right in the middle and the whole place was surrounded by trees and foliage. There was a large log sitting right by the pond and that's where Sasuke saw Naruto sit for a rest before he decided to do the same. Naruto turned toward him and after taking a bit to drink, he flashed him the beautiful smile that made Sasuke's blood rush straight to his cheeks every time.

"So," the blonde drawled happily, "what do you think?" Sasuke took in a deep breath and turned his head so that he could hide his blush from his companion.

"It certainly is beautiful." he whispered talking about more than just the gorgeous clearing. Naruto hummed in approval before unpacking his things and setting up the camp.

"I thought you would like it. We have three days in this beautiful paradise and we will use all of that time to build our friendship and keep away from all the loud and nosy people we've come to know." Naruto said smiling toward Sasuke; however, the blonde noticed the small frown that was plastered his raven companion's face.

"What's wrong?" He said sitting beside Sasuke once again on the log, a little closer this time. Sasuke turned toward Naruto with a sad but curious expression on his face.

"Why are you so interested in me?" he asked quietly. "Why do you want to know or be around me so much?" Naruto shrugged slightly before staring into the deep obsidian eyes that belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

"I don't really know myself." he confessed. "But ever since I saw you in class the first time we both met something just...snapped inside of me. It's something about you that just fascinates me. I want to get to know you so that I can figure out what that is." Naruto shifted closer, never taking his eyes off of the brunette before him. His hand lay on top of Sasuke's and the small touch sent bolts of electricity through Sasuke's body as he stared into Naruto's cerulean eyes. "I want to figure out every little thing there is to know about you," Naruto breathed moving in a little closer so that their faces were only inches apart, "so that I know you so well that you're a part of me. A part that I will never let go." Sasuke's cheeks grew so dark he could put cherries to shame. What Naruto was saying, they were just ordinary words. But they made Sasuke feel something that he had never felt before and Sasuke realized that he really didn't want Naruto to just be his friend. His touch, his feel, it felt like Sasuke had held Naruto for all of time, not that he was just a new student from three weeks ago. Naruto noticed the way Sasuke was staring at him and he smiled.

"Take my hand Sasuke." The blonde whispered and this time Sasuke did not hesitate. It had almost become like a routine for them. Sasuke placed his hand into Naruto's and before he knew it he was yanked from his spot on the log and tugged into the pond beside them. As he resurfaced he was welcomed by the tingling laughter of Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke glared at the blonde for getting him soaking yet before moving his hands and splashing the still laughing teen. Naruto nearly choked as the wave of water fell into his mouth. Shooting a small glare of his own he splashing Sasuke back and before either of them knew it a splashing war had broken between them but Sasuke didn't mind. He hadn't laughed that much of had that much fun in years.

* * *

"Come out Sasuke I bet you look wonderful." Naruto called as loud as he could. Sasuke shook his head even though he knew Naruto couldn't see it though the door.

"No, I look stupid." Sasuke called back just as loudly. Naruto sighed but a smile was plastered on his face.

"Sasuke if you don't hurry the festival's going to be over then our brothers would have spent their money on these kimonos for nothing." Naruto heard Sasuke give a small scoff.

"Why should I care? Let them waste their money. It's no skin of my nose," he replied which made Naruto smirk. He knew the raven was going to say that.

"You should care because once they found out you were the one who held us up they'll sit you down and force you to watch the videos they just enjoy to make," drawled Naruto in a sing-song manner. "Just come on out Sasuke I promise you'll look absolutely-" The bathroom door nearly flew off it's hinges as Sasuke burst out of his hiding place interrupting Naruto from his sentence and sending to blonde's jaw halfway to the floor. It was a traditional kimono that Sasuke was wearing. It was a dark blue and made of silk. The threads with were red and there was a small symbol of the Uchiha fan on the back. But on the front was a stitching of a red dragon that climbed from the hem all the way to Sasuke's left shoulder. A red obi wrapped around Sasuke's waist and gave Naruto the best view of the slight curves in Sasuke's body. Itachi had nice taste. The blush that Sasuke wore and the sight of him nibbling on his bottom lip added on to Sasuke's beauty and Naruto was ready to forget all about the festival but of course his threat to Sasuke was true.

"Beautiful." Naruto breathed finishing his earlier statement and Sasuke blush grew darker. He wouldn't be able to make it if Naruto kept staring at him like that. He didn't look _that _good. It was Naruto who looked stunning. Kyuubi bought the blonde a orange silk kimono that was decorated with royal blue thread. On the back of his kimono was a black swirl that was the symbol of the Uzumakis. Around his waist was a royal blue obi and the whole front of his kimono was festooned with koi fish and bubbles of all colors but mainly blue. The look he gave Sasuke made the raven's blood heat up and his body shiver in excitement. They needed to go to the festival quick, fast, and in a hurry before something happened.

"Are we ready?" Sasuke asked breaking Naruto out of his trance. This time it was the blonde's turn to blush as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, um, yeah, yeah we're ready," he stammered reaching for the brunnete's hand and leading them both out of the house and toward the festival. Once they arrived Sasuke had to admit the apprehension he felt before was quickly falling away at the sight. There were so many people dressed in beautiful kimonos. Since it was nighttime the neon lights of food and game stands were extravagant and breath-taking. The food smelled absolutely delicious and Sasuke could feel his mouth water slightly. The raven turned toward his companion and Naruto flashed him a quick smile before they dove in. To say they had a wonderful time would be a complete understatement. As Sasuke thought the food was a delicious as it smelt. But Naruto had eaten so many dumplings they had to sit for a while because the blonde's stomach was killing him. After that though they walked around and played lots of games. Sasuke ended up winning a stuffed fox on one game and gave it to Naruto who smiled and gave Sasuke a quick thank you peck on the cheek. It took at least three more games and another plate of dumplings for the blush to leave Sasuke's face. In return for the fox though Naruto bought Sasuke a white mask that was painted red over the eyes and cheeks and resembled a cat. Sasuke mumbled a hasty thank you and wore the mask on top of his head for the remainder of the festival. Once Sasuke noticed things dying down a little he turned to look at the large hill that sat above the festival and found a nostalgic smile spread across his face. The raven turned towards Naruto excitedly.

"Naruto," he hissed to get the blonde's attention, "come with me." Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Just please," he repeated, "come with me."

Naruto nodded before taking Sasuke's hand as the raven led the two away from the crowded festival and up onto the hill. Sasuke stopped at the top of the hill and dropped their hands. Naruto looked around but he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. He turned to Sasuke in confusion but the raven simply took a step closer to him.

"See what I see." he whispered and Naruto notice him deliver at hard kick to the ground but before he could ask why he looked up and found his breath catch in his throat. Almost as if the stars had fallen to the earth there were a million sparkling lights dancing above them giving them a show. Naruto gaped at the fireflies. The sight was absolutley breath-taking. A tan hand reached over until it was gripping a pale one but Naruto's cerulean eyes never left the performance before him. Sasuke glanced over at his best friend and smiled at how entranced Naruto was. This was a sight Sasuke used to see when he was little and his family was still happy. He brought Naruto there to share this moment with him. Normally the sight of the hill only brought back unwanted memories for Sasuke but now, he wanted to make new ones with Naruto so that when he looked at the hill he would feel happiness, not longing. Sasuke raised his other hand and tried to grasp one of the lightning bugs remembering how his mother used to say it was like touching the stars. Naruto noticed the look upon Sasuke's face a smiled before pulling the raven towards him in a hug. Sasuke gasped, a blush heating his cheeks but it all faded away when Naruto dropped to the ground and pushed himself so that the two were rolling down the hill at a fast pace. Once they stopped, sprawled unceremoniously over the grass, laughter filled the night sky and the two lay flat on their backs staring at the stars and their imitations mingle together in harmony.

"You idiot." Sasuke said, laughter still in his tone and his head still dizzy from the roll. Naruto laughed at the insult and turned to face his raven-haired companion.

"But you still love me." He replied and Sasuke turned around and as closed his eyes to relish this moment, Sasuke felt deep in his heart that love Naruto he did.

* * *

When Sasuke opened his eyes he woke with a start, his hands clenching the bed sheets painfully. Sasuke looked down in confusion. Bed sheets? Ssuke glanced around and took in the familiar setting of his room. His room? When did he get in his room? And where was Naruto? The last thing he remembered was rolling down the hill with Naruto after the festivals and looking at the fireflies dance. Sasuke sat up and looked into the mirror that was on top of his dresser. His hair was free of any sign of grass. There was no mask laying his duck-butt hairstyle flat. There was no kimono on his body, just his boxers clothed him. And worst of all there was no Naruto by his side, just his empty bed sheets and the silence of his house.

Sasuke felt his grip on his sheets tighten once again. What was going on? Was everything that happened just a dream? Just a fantasy he created in his head? When he went back to school would he still be the school nerd? Would he be pushed around, shoved, tripped, copied from, and treated as if Naruto had never entered his life? Would he continue to view his existence as a waste of time and hoping for a painless end as if the blonde hadn't brightened his day? Sasuke bowed his head as he thought of the boy, the ordinary boy. Was it all in his head?

The sound of his door opening caught Sasuke's attention and his head whipped up only to see Naruto leaning against the door frame, only in his own boxers and towel hanging around his neck. Sasuke sucked in a breath at the sight and Naruto shot him a toothy grin before moving to sit on the side of the bed.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." he said jokingly. Sasuke just merely looked surprised.

"It's morning?" he asked hoping he didn't sleep the whole night away. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"No it's still night. You've only been sleeping for about an hour." he replied soothing the raven's fears. Sasuke sighed in relief. "You fell asleep looking at the firelies so I carried you home, took off your kimono so you could be comfortable, and put you to bed. Then I took a shower for, uh..well, I-I just needed one." the blone stammered and Sasuke could't help but notice the embarrassment that crept across his features. The raven slightly wondered why Naruto was uncomfortable but he let it slide. He was just happy the blonde was here and not a figment of his overactive imagination.

Naruto glanced shyly at Sasuke before moving a little closer. Sasuke noticed the movement and a blush heated his cheeks. Naruto just smiled and moved so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed and Sasuke shivered at the feel of the blonde's breath against his lips. "Sasuke we've done so much together and spent so much time with each other. I've gotten to know you and you've gotten to know me but," Naruto paused to shift so that he was nearly covering Sasuke's body with his own as the raven laid back on the bed, "I still feel like a part of us hasn't connected. Sasuke, I realized that I don't want us to be friends. I never did." Sasuke felt his heart crumble at the word being spoken and Naruto noticed the look of hurt on his face so he hurried on to continue. "I don't want us to be friends because I want us to be more, so much more. I love you Sasuke. I know we haven't known each other long enough to say we're in love but I'll say it anyway because I know how I feel. Is it okay Sasuke? Can I love you?" Sasuke, who had his eyes closed through almost the whole speech, let out a breath and raised his hands to cup Naruto's tan, whiskered cheeks softly.

"You idiot," he breathed, opening his eyes to gaze into the cerulean one's before him. Naruto smiled softly.

"But you still love me," Naruto breathed back and Sasuke pulled the blonde's face closer and closer.

"Until the end of time," he replied and that was all it took for Naruto to crash his lips upon Sasuke's. It was a clumsy kiss since both teens had never done it before but it was still filled with the love and emotion the two had felt for each other through their time together. Sasuke felt his heart swell with happiness as his lips moved against Naruto's. How he had longed for this moment. How he had hoped that Naruto returned his feelings. Sasuke's cheeks grew red-hot and a soft moan escaped his lips as he felt Naruto roll his hips against his own. To say Sasuke didn't know this would happen would be a lie. He knew where this was going. He _wanted _this to go where it was going. But Sasuke couldn't lie and say he wasn't scared out of his mind. Another roll of the hips and Naruto's lips travelling down his neck had Sasuke closing his eyes and moaning out of pure pleasure.

"Naruto," Sasuke drawled trying to get the blonde's attention. Naruto stopped his ministartions and looked up into Sasuke's pleasure filled face. He leaned back up and placed a kiss upon Sasuke's cheek, then forehead in order to calm the raven down. Naruto moved his kisses toward Sasuke's ear before he whispered something that made Sasuke entire body give a shiver.

"Take my hand Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and slowly grabbed Naruto's offered hand. Naruto kissed Sasuke once more before using his unheld hand to strip them both of their clothing. Sasuke bit his lips in embarrasment at being completely nude in front of Naruto but it was washed away when he heard the blonde breathe out one word.

"Beautiful."

Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto before reaching for the other hand and bringing three of Naruto's digits to his lips. Naruto sucked in a sharp breath when he felt and saw Sasuke's pink tongue run across his fingers as the raven tried to wet them thoroughly. Sasuke closed his eyes and let Naruto's fingers go with a loud pop. Naruto loved him so they would have many chances to explore each other's bodies more and more but for right now, Sasuke wanted to feel Naruto inside of him. He wanted to feel Naruto's love coursing through his body. Using his one free hand he guiding Naruto's slicked fingers towards his entrance. Naruto moaned at the feel and traced the outline before slolwy sliding one finger in. Sasuke hissed at the intrusion and his grip on their conjoined hands grew tighter. Naruto leaned up and kissed his lips in apology before retracting his digit, pushing it back in and twisting it around to get Sasuke used to the feel. Soon Naruto added the second finger, making siscors motions to help Sasuke loosen up. By the time he added the third finger he had found that special bundle of nerves that had Sasuke gripping his hand in a death grip and throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Naruto," the raven moaned and Naruto got the hint. The blonde took his fingers out before replacing it with his soaking member. Knowing that even with preparation he was going to be in a lot of pain, Sasuke raised their linked hands to his lips as Naruto pushed into him slowly and steadily. Tears pricked in the sides of Sasuke's eyes and Naruto was quick to kiss them away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered lovingly and Sasuke just shook his head. Sure it did hurt but Sasuke was just overhwelmed at the feel of being filled up by Naruto he hardly noticed the pain. Sasuke moved his head to the side so that his lips met with the blonde's in a chaste kiss.

"Move,"he commanded and Naruto nodded before pulling out slowly and pushing in with a little more force. Soon Naruto found himself a slow but steady rhythm and he noticed how Sasuke's small grunts of pain were slowly turning into groans of pleasure. Encouraged, Naruto rolled his hips a little, angling in a different direction and hitting Sasuke's prostate full on. Sasuke bit onto his knuckles to keep from screaming out but instead settled for grabbing the back of Naruto's head and bringing the blonde down for a kiss. Naruto moved his lips against the raven's as Sasuke chanted his name like a prayer, begging him to go faster, deeper, harder. But Naruto kept the pace slow and sensual. He wanted to feel Sasuke's body and relish it. He wanted to know Sasuke inside out. He wanted to make Sasuke's body a part of his own. Naruto leaned down to whisper the words he said to Sasuke what felt like ages ago.

"I want to figure out every little thing there is to know about you," Naruto breathed rolling his hips once again on a particular thrust that had Sasuke wrapping his thin legs around Naruto's waist, "so that I know you so well that you're a part of me. A part that I will never let go." Sasuke felt his eyes water at the words and he showered Naruto's cheeks with kisses as he felt his climax approaching. By the way Naruto's hips slightly jerked out of rhythm, Sasuke could tell that Naruto was close too.

"I'm already a part of you Naruto." Sasusuke whispered in Naruto's own ear. Naruto leaned down and bit the raven's neck as he spilled his seed with his lover Sasuke following almost immediately after. The two lay on top of each other, trying to catch their breaths. After a while, Naruto made to pull out but Sasuke's legs tightened around him.

"No," the raven stated firmly and Naruto raised his eyebrows in confusion. Sasuke buried his face into the blonde's neck and found himself concentrating on Naruto scent rather than the scent of sex that surrounded his room. "Not yet. I want you to be a part of me, just a little longer." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke neck in reply.

"I'm already a part of you Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he ate his lunch, the cool air blowing through his pitch black locks. He had been bullied today as usual. Of course nothing at school would change. It was just a day. Just an ordinary day. And Sasuke was still trying to get by. Sasuke looked to his left and saw Naruto slurping noodles into his mouth before flashing a smile at him and leaned in to kiss Sasuke on the lips. Sasuke blushed but pushed the blonde back complaining about not wanted to taste ramen. Naruto chuckled as Sasuke stared at him. And Naruto was just a boy. Just an ordinary boy. But just like Sasuke, he was a free spirit, looking to the sky.

* * *

So this took me longer than I expected and it's actually WAY longer than I expected as well. But I'm satisfied with it. It was sorta hard trying to do romantic sex because I'm so used to the usual wham, bam, thank you ma'am sorta thing. But this was fun to write and I'm glad it turned out the way it did. Hoping to read reviews ^^


End file.
